


If You Ain't Gettin' Drunk, You Get No Fucking

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Bondage, Cock Cages, F/F, Gags, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Kylo invites the Knights over to do some drinking and to join in a little game between him and Hux. They don't expect to see Hux tied to a table with shots lined all up his body.





	If You Ain't Gettin' Drunk, You Get No Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> The Knights of Ren are the same ones from my Hux/Kylo/Poe fic "http://archiveofourown.org/works/9213470/chapters/20896523">In Crescendo
> 
> Not beta'd, any mistakes are my own.

The Knights file in as Kylo opens the door for them; he’d invited them all over for a little victory party after their latest concert had gone well. 

“It’ll be a night that you’ll never forget.” Was all he told them after ordering them to wear comfortable clothing. 

The Knights trust their leader of course, but the invitation was a little odd and vague. Other than the comment about comfortable clothing, Kylo had told them that there would be drinks and entertainment. 

Whatever they may have thought the entertainment was, it wasn’t this. Lying nude on the table on his back, arms and legs ties to the table’s legs, with two lines of colourfully filled shot glasses running from hip to collar bone is Kylo’s current boyfriend Hux. He’s gagged and blindfolded and when one of the bolder Knights steps closer to investigate he can see that the man is also plugged up and caged.

“Kylo what is this?” Gravis asks, walking carefully around Hux, careful not to touch him as he does his survey. He can’t help but think to himself that Kylo’s boyfriend makes quite the pleasing tableau.

Lleidr follows in neck, sauntering over to peer down at Hux. “I don’t know what it is, but this is certainly a good look for General Ginger.” Hux twitches and growls at that, his and Lleidr’s playful enmity an on going thing. “But I agree with the big guy, what’s this all about?”

Smiling Kylo walks over to Hux to pet his hair lovingly. “We’re playing a game Hux and I. He’s to be our table for the night and if he spills a single shot glass he loses the game.” Leaning down he presses a kiss to Hux’s forehead above the blindfold. “There are rules of course; no touching his privates, no jostling him on purpose. Three knocks against the table leg means stop, one means yes. Isn’t that right darling?” 

Hux very carefully knocks his hand against the able to show his agreement.

“What do we get for playing?” Ase asks his eyes glued to Hux’s naked form.

“Where are we allowed to touch?” Ava says that the same time, both twins seeming to be very interested in this game. Given their more teasing and perverted natures, that isn’t so surprising.

Kylo takes hold of the ball gag in Hux’s mouth and pulls it out, “Hear that love? They want to know where they can touch you and what they get for winning.”

Drool has dribbled down the corners of Hux’s mouth and he licks at it to try and wet his lips. “A-anywhere on my chest, sides, neck and face.”

“And what do the get?” Kylo purrs, rubbing the ball against Hux’s cheek, smearing the drool there and leaving a shiny spot behind.

“Me. Whoever wins gets me to do with as they please.”

Kylo replaces the gag, murmuring to Hux about what a good boy he is being. “Within reason of course,” He adds after, “Nothing illegal for one or anything that would harm him in any way.”

“We’re out, as much as we like a good game Hux isn’t exactly our preferred flavour.” Briene answers for herself and Moanina, not that anyone is surprised by it since the two are so wrapped up in each other all the time. “Although I suppose he’d make a good dress up doll. Still I think we’re still going to be out of the contest portion of the night.”

“Understandable. What about the rest of you?” Kylo asks Gravis, Lleidr, Ava and Ase.

Lleidr taps his chin thoughtfully, “Anything you say? Even. . . sexual things?”

“Yes, Hux and I discussed it in advance and you may use him sexually if you wish.” That seems to appeal to both Lleidr and Gravis but Ava and Ase make faces. “You don’t have to do anything sexual.”

“He is pretty and tall.” Ava says thoughtfully, sharing a look with her brother. 

Ase grins, “That he is; he’d look good in a French maid outfit at our beck and call.”

“His height would make him able to reach all the high places that need to be dusted.”

The twins share a nod and both look at Kylo. “We’re in.” 

That leaves only Gravis.

“What about you big guy?” Lleidr asks, looking over to where Gravis is still staring down intently at Hux. 

Gravis says nothing, reaching out to run his large hand down the side of Hux’s face. Hux startles a little causing the shot glasses to rattle but they remain upright. “I am in.” 

Kylo grins, “Great! So you know the rules already. You can’t touch him constantly; it can only be when you’re reaching for a shot. The person who causes him to knock even one shot over wins.” He turns to Moa and Bri, “You’re both welcome to take the shots as well; if you accidentally make him knock one over we’ll count it as invalid and keep going.”

“Sounds good to me.” Moa replies with a smile, “I may not have an interest in him but he is pretty enough to eat, or at least get drinks off of.” Next to her Bri giggles and nods in agreement.”

“We’re all set then if you are Hux?” Kylo receives one careful knock in agreement from Hux. “Good. Everyone grab their first shot.” 

Bri and Moa each grab a shot from the spot closet to them, along Hux’s right side just above his nipples, and drink them down. The other five take more time, trying to be strategic with their choices. Ase runs his hand up Hux’s thigh to snag the glass furthest down while Ava lets the long sleeves of her shirt brush against Hux’s side. Kylo still standing near Hux’s head runs a hand down his next to snag one and Gravis simply grabs the glass closest to him but runs his large hands over Hux’s chest as he does. 

Hux twitches and gasps through his gag but nothing falls only shakes slightly. It’s pretty impressive and it gets even more impressive when over the next three rounds he still doesn’t spill anything.

By round five the players are starting to get a little more desperate to win. Bri and Moa have curled up on the couch nursing their own drinks while they watch the other five try and make Hux knock over what few shots are still full on his stomach. They’ve had to put new ones on and it’s gotten sloppier and sloppier every time. Hux has been surprisingly steady even with all the hands constantly touching him.

Hux’s chest and stomach are covered in spilled booze, his nipples peaked with the chill from the air coming into contact with his nipples and also from Lleidr’s tongue slowly lapping at the booze covering them.

Gravis is petting Hux’s hair, making soothing sounds as Hux moans helplessly. Ava and Ase have abandoned the game, sort of. Ase is passed out in the corner of the room with a bottle of booze and Ava is currently crawling over to Bri and Moa, curling up between them. 

Kylo kneels between Hux’s knees and carefully removes him from his cage before putting his mouth on Hux’s cock. This causes Hux to moan loudly through his gag and jerk knocking over the last three shots lined up in the center of his chest.

“That’s a win right?” Lleidr asks eagerly, running his hands through the spilled booze and then removing the shot glasses. “I think it was a team effort though.”

Both Lleidr and Gravis look at Kylo for confirmation. Kylo pulls away and rests his head on Hux’s thigh. “What do you think love? We may have broken the rules a little, but are you willing to give us the prize?”

The three wait with baited breath as Hux lifts his hand for a knock and only one knock. Kylo grins and gives Hux thigh a kiss. “Alright Gravis, why don’t you take the gag out, otherwise we’ll leave him tied up.”

Reverently Gravis carefully undoes the straps of the gag and lifts it out of Hux’s mouth. Once the gag is out of the way, he leans down and capture’s Hux’s mouth in deep kiss, releasing a rumble of pleasure as Hus kisses back eagerly. 

Hux’s breath catches suddenly and Gravis lifts off to look down the length of Hux’s body to where Kylo has slowly pulled the plug out and is fluttering the widest part of it in and out of Hux’s body.

“Come here Lleidr.” Kylo orders when he finally pulls the plug out completely. “I need something to take the place of the plus and I know how much you’ve always wanted to fuck him.” 

Lleidr doesn’t need to be told twice; he peels himself off of Hux’s chest and runs his hand down Hux’s side and leg as he takes Kylo’s place between Hux’s legs. Kylo helps him roll on a condom and lube up and then both Lleidr and Hux are moaning loudly pushes into Hux’s hungry hole.

“Fuck General, you’re so tight. It feels like you’re going to swallow me up.” He keeps his thrusts shallow at first, enjoying the feel of Hux’s body around him. It’s as good as he’d always dreamed. 

Kylo moves up to stand next to Hux’s head, petting his hair and leaning in for a quick kiss. “Does it feel good baby?”

Hux nods quickly, “S-so good.”

“Good. But you have to take care of Gravis too; it’s not fair that he’s standing here without somewhere warm to stick his cock. How are you going to fix that?” Kylo asks, as he cards his fingers through Hux’s sweaty hair.

Licking dry lips, Hux turns his head to Gravis and nuzzles his leg. “Please, please put your cock in my mouth Gravis.” 

A sound like a whine escapes Gravis as he hurries to undo his pants and pull himself out. Hux eagerly licks at the tip as soon as Gravis’ considerably large cock is revealed. Moaning Gravis wastes no time in pushing it into Hux’s mouth and beginning to pump it in and out eagerly.

Kylo smiles watching them before glancing up to where the girls have ceased watching and are now in various states of undress. Ava’s head is between Bri legs, while Bri kisses Moa wither own hand down Moa’s jeans.

Poor Ase is still passed out in the corner and Kylo decides not to wake him up, it’s his own fault that he isn’t awake to enjoy either of the beautiful sights before him.

Turning back, Kylo admires how good Hux looks stuffed full at both ends. His boyfriend has always enjoyed having multiple partners and while Kylo knows that Hux is happy with him, sometimes he gets this look in his eyes and Kylo knows that he’s getting an itch that Kylo can’t scratch alone. Usually Hux just waves it off, but his time Kylo had wanted to do something nice for Hux.

Hux’s is looking at him and Kylo smiles at the love he sees shinning in Hux’s eyes. “You look beautiful Baby.” He tells Hux, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Are you enjoying yourself?” It’s hard for Hux to move much but he manages to knock one hand against the arm of the table. “Good, I’m glad.” 

Suddenly Hux jerks and moans loudly, eyes rolling back up in pleasure as Lleidr hits his prostate. Gravis grunts in pleasure at the vibrations this sends through his cock. “I-I’m close. . .m-may I?” This question is asked to no one in particular but a glance at Hux by Kylo has him nodding his assent. With a law cry Gravis pumps in one final time and then pulls all but the tip of his cock out as he starts to shoot down Hux’s throat.

For his part Hux drinks it all up greedily like the cumslut that he is. Gravis sighs in appreciation and pulls out of Hux’s mouth, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead before going over to where Ase is sleeping and settling beside him.

The girls have stripped fully by now and are all over each other: Ava’s face is glossy with liquid from Bri’s juices, and now Moa and Bri are both on Ava working her open with fingers and tongues. 

Kylo turns his attention back to Hux, smiling at the glazed look in his eyes. “Do you want to come while Lleidr fucks you?” 

Hux shakes his head quickly. “Want you.” 

“Alright,” Bending down he presses a tender kiss to Hux’s brow. “We’ll come together.” 

Together they watch Lleidr, his eyes closed and breath coming out in pants. He has Hux whimpering in needy arousal, but Kylo wraps a hand around Hux’s erection any time it looks like he may be close.

Hux’s eyes close and he rolls his hips, doing that thing with his inner muscles that always drives Kylo crazy. It works on Lleidr too because all too soon he is tensing and shooting into Hux with a cry and keeps pumping in and out until he’s spent. A few moments later he’s pulling out and tossing his used condom in the trash and joining the others to watch as Kylo lovingly pushes into Hux making them both moan and sigh in pleasure.

They move as one, their bodies meeting and their little noises of pleasure filling the air. The entire time their eyes are on each other, no one but the other exists at this moment even though they have a captivated audience watching them.

“I want you to come for me Baby,” It’s not a command, but Hux still obeys it as Kylo wraps a hand around his leaking cock. He keens and jerks as he comes, his sperm splattering his stomach and part of his chest from the force of it. “That’s it my love, you’re so good to me, so beautiful.”

Kylo continues to fuck into Hux, gripping his hips tight as he chases his own orgasm. When he does come it’s with a groan as he leans over Hux and demands a kiss, stilling and sighing as he does. 

Afterward everyone helps clean up and the Knights sprawl around the apartment and in the two guest rooms to sleep. Kylo turns to Hux, peppering his face with kisses and cuddling him close in their own bed. “Was it everything you wanted?”

Hux grins and nods, “It was perfect Kylo. Thank you for indulging me.”

“Any time, especially if it makes you so happy.” The two settle in to sleep, exhausted and drained in the best of ways.


End file.
